The Sherlock Legacy
by SparrowLilies
Summary: What if Sherlock Holmes had descendants? What if a break in time allows his descendants to meet him in the past? This is the story of a girl and her best friend who are just like Holmes and Watson. After all, it runs in the family. :) Please read and review.


**A/N Hey guys, hope you like my story. I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it down. Enjoy, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes.**

Chapter 1

August 30

I slip on a pair of of black flats as I zip up my lime-colored hoodie. Quickly, I look through all of the bedrooms to make sure that Zoe, Chris, James, and Jill are asleep.

Zoe's clutching her stuffed bunny, and looks snuggled underneath her princess themed blanket. In the bed next to her, Chris is hidden underneath his blanket with a flashlight on. He's probably reading his favorite book series, **Diary of a Wimpy Kid. **I walk over to him and pull the covers up.

"Go to sleep in ten minutes, okay?" I say, kissing his sandy-blonde head.

He looks up at me with his green sparkling eyes as he replies, "Okay."

I then cover him with the blanket and walk out the room. The twins' rooms are across Zoe's and Chris' so it's a short distance. I peep my head through the door and see the two fast asleep.

I walk through the kitchen, grabbing a pen and a sticky note, and quickly scribble a note:

**Be back at 7. Breakfast is in the fridge. Call me for emergencies. If you need any help, but it's not an emergency, ask Mrs. Feltan. Be back soon, and be sure to be ready for school by the time I get home.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Your Big Sis**

Then I stick it to the fridge handle, grab my phone, and walk out the door.

It's a cool, breezy night and the moon hangs high in the sky, glowing fiercely. I walk down the sidewalk of my street and wait on the curb. I check the time. 12:28. Just two minutes let until she was here.

About a minute or so later, I see a beam of light coming closer to me. Interesting, she has a motorcycle. As the motorcycle slowly comes to a stop, I look at the rider. She has long, dark brown hair almost reaching her waist, and she has a black helmet on her head. Her attire consists of completely black clothing, including black leather boots.

"Why all black?" I ask her.

She just shrugs, tossing me a similar black helmet. Quickly, I put it on and hop onto the motorcycle, holding on to her as she speeds away. We exit my neighborhood, and take the road leading to the city. I would ask her as of why she was going so fast if we weren't going eighty miles per hour. After thirty minutes or so, we pull up into a dark alley located between two tall business buildings.

"Did you see them? Because I didn't." I ask.

"Nope." she slowly replies as she leans the bike against a wall, covering it with a black cloth, "But I know that they're here."

Since school started, we've both noticed two dark figures stalking us. When we both drive to high school each morning, we always notice a black van several yards behind us. Tonight, we decided that to investigate what was going on. We tracked the van using the police cameras, and the van kept on driving to the city. Hopefully, we could stalk them instead of them stalking us.

My accomplice handed me a walkie talkie and we parted. I slowly and casually started to walk downtown while the person behind me did the opposite.

Downtown was much better than uptown due to the many business buildings there. That meant more security and less danger, which was good for an almost innocent eighteen year old. My only job was to patrol the streets and parking lots, and if I saw the van at all, then I would tell my partner with the walkie talkie. Still, I felt an eerie feeling, so I wanted to be as safe as possible.

As I walked further downtown, the buildings rose higher and higher. I closed my eyes and inhaled an unfamiliar scent. A city smell of people smoking during their break, cars spewing out toxic gases, and stinky trash. People in suits were casually walking around, eyeing me suspiciously. They're probably thinking about what I'm doing here.

As I looked around at the pretty lights, I breathed a deep sigh. Everything seemed so different from my calm, suburban life. I continued to walk for about an hour or so, accomplishing about thirty or more blocks. It was success, but not quite. I still didn't spot a single black van. Poop.

While working on my forty something block, I began to feel a bit weary. My eyes began to droop, and I yawned as I check the time. 2:48. It was getting late, but our mission wasn't done yet. We definitely still had ways to go.

I turned the walkie talkie on and asked, "Have you found ANYTHING yet?"

I waited about a minute or so before she answered , "No. Keep looking."

Groaning, I kept on walking. How long would this take?

Bored, I decided to check the time again. 2:54. Sighing, I put my phone in my pocket and I began to play with my fingers.

That's when I sense a weird feeling. Like... I'm being watched. Quickly, I turn around and see IT. The black van. And inside, I see the silhouettes of two dark figures. Uh oh.

Desperately, I look around, searching for a person, any kind of person. Numbers could possibly increase my chances of escape. But looking around seems to be no help at all, because nobody's here. That's just great.

And then I remember that I'm holding a walkie talkie.

"Hello? Do you copy? The van-it's-it's-it's right behind me."

I wait patiently, because she's my only chance. But after a while, I lose hope. The only thing I here is static. That's not good. Not at all.

Out of luck, I do the first thing that pops into my head. I run like crazy down the sidewalk. The van moves with me, quickly gaining. I look back, only to see that it's only a yard behind me. Yikes! I feel the heat of the van's lights, which informs me of how close it is.

A second later, the back of the van opens up, revealing a slim, masked figure. In his or her hand, they hold a white cloth. What could that be for? Then I'm struck with realization. The cloth must be wet with chloroform. This makes my heart pound even faster.

The man or woman jumps at me, and I scream. They cover my face with the cloth, and I immediately, begin to feel dizzy. I collapse into the figure's arms, and my eyelids start drooping.

My attacker is strong, and easily picks me up. He lays me down inside the van, and I can tell that someone else tied up is lying next to me. I'm about to pass out when I see the dark hair. Oh no.

They must have caught Sheileigh first.

**Here's a summary:**

**The mystery girl's name is Sheileigh. The narrator's name is unknown. They have both been kidnapped! ;) **

**- Sparrow Out!**

**DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
